


All Eyes On Us

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	All Eyes On Us

The first time he arrived in my quarters, I knew nothing of what he wanted. Myself and Zero had a perfectly amicable friendship - true, I found him to be a physically attractive person, despite his seemingly seething personality, there was a yearning to be accepted and to be recognised that I empathised with.

Xander was discussing battle plans with me, I could feel the pressure on me to keep our group together, not let anyone die and to reform our country into a better, peaceful one - I was exhausted. There was a knock on the door of my room, Xander looked the door with that taciturn look that always seemed to plastered on him.

“Come in,” I called

The door opened swiftly, and closed just as fast, with no overt bang.

“Zero?” I asked

“What are you doing here this late at night? I would've thought you had gone to your barracks,”

Zero gave a deep bow, and stared me right in the eyes with intensity.

“Forgive me Master Corrin, I didn't realise you had company. If you wish I will take my leave.”

I suddenly became flustered by the sound of his voice, he was usually not so eloquent in front of me when we spoke privately, I guessed that he felt he needed to put on an air of grace in front of my eldest brother. “O-Oh, that’s alright… Wait! I mean, no stay, please...”

“I… wished to speak with you. Alone. If that’s possible.” Zero shifted his weight from foot to foot, and held his hands behind his back.

Xander looked towards the man, suspiciously, I knew that he didn't trust the thief.

“I shall take my leave then.”

Gathering up the maps and papers, my brother left my room silently, leaving me and the half blind man alone to each others company. I looked over to him, only turning my head slightly, I couldn't help but feel shy and overwhelmed in Zero’s presence.

“Are you feeling quite alright?” came his voice

I could feel my skin bristle in anticipation.

“Yes, I'm... perfectly fine. What is it that you wanted?”

Zero looked at the carpeted floor and then back at me, moving closer towards the desk I was sat at.

“I… have noticed things.”

I was rather taken aback by his introduction. “Excuse me?”

“The… The teasing. Unless I'm mistaken.”

I could tell even with that said that part of him was still trying to cover up what he wanted to truly tell me. I could suddenly feel the heat rise to my entire face, even my ears felt hot, as I remembered the first time he talked to me about sex in my quarters after too much wine between us, the glances, the first time he put his hand on my thigh and mine on his.

“I must also add that part of this would be my doing. I have a habit of pushing my luck.”

I almost stumbled on the words trying to come out my mouth.

“Not at all.”

“So should I take this as an admission?”

“It depends, what would I be admitting too?” I replied, daringly

Zero chuckled.

“I like people being difficult. It makes it easier to break them.”

A dangerous smile crossed my lips “Nobody has ever said that you weren't astute in a social situation.”

Suddenly, Zero came forward, his face so close to mine, I felt the wind knocked out of me, he was too handsome for me to comprehend. The man touched my face, and I could feel static run right under my skin and through my brain.

“Am I moving too quickly for you, Master Corrin?”

His thumb smoothed my lower lip, I was suddenly overcome with the desire to bite down on it, though I resisted, lest it break the mood. I shook my head, and our gazes met.

“You are quite an incredible young man.” he offered

“Flatterer,” I replied, impetuously

Without warning he grabbed my arms. I felt the wall hit my back and his lips hit mine, my arms pinned above me - I didn't even struggle, though I thought if I had tried I probably couldn't get out of his grip anyway. My wrists quickly became entangled in his left hand, still above my head, his right hand grabbing my chin roughly and lifting my face to get a better angle, his tongue entering my mouth desperately, I just let him have his way with me. His body pressed closer to mine and I could feel his warmth and I could smell the spice of his musk, and I could feel hardness down below as he pressed his hips into mine.

Zero pulled away, we were both panting, our chests heaving with excitement, my legs shaking, I wanted - No. I needed more. I had felt the stress of the past months suddenly leave me, I was no longer a halfling with responsibilities far above the normal person. I was someone who was experiencing the most carnal way of expressing affection for someone.

“My lord, it appears we are in rather questionable position.”

“And whose fault is that?” I replied, smirking

Zero sighed and a look of sadness came over his face, he let go of my wrists, much to my own disapproval.

“I apologise, this should not have happened tonight.”

My brow furrowed - I was becoming rather confused.

“And what if I said that I rather enjoyed that? Would that change your mind?”

A dismissive laugh came from the outlaw.

“For a young man who is so completely inexperienced in affairs such as these, you are very willing to prove yourself.”

I remembered then that we had discussed this during the drunken night, it was true I had only ever kissed a couple of others before tonight, Zero. on the other hand, had admitted to having several affairs with both men and women.

“If I’m truthful, I am not especially swayed either way. I like curvaceous women and I enjoy the company of quiet men who are… full of surprises. A bit like you. Though you are quite different to anyone that I have ever met. You take it upon yourself to revolutionise an entire country, one that is not even of your birth. You are uncommonly kind, and thoughtful.”

“You think so?” I asked, genuinely surprised.

“I know so, so does everyone else in this army.”

I sat on my bed, hoping that Zero would join me.

“I will leave you to sleep, my lord. I'm sure that it would look bad if I were to stay the night…”

I went to beg him to stay, “But-”

“Don’t mistake me, I’ll be thinking about you tonight. Even when I shouldn't be.”

I understood his tone and I blushed furiously - it appeared we both had the same idea about how we were spend tonight alone.

******************

The second time Zero came to my quarters I had been expecting it. During the week and a half after our first encounter, the outlaw had kept to himself mostly, and he had not approached without me reason until dinner on the tenth day. I had been left for fifteen minutes to do the washing up; Elise and Camilla had some “female only” business to attend to, which usually meant gossiping, when Zero approached and grabbed my hips from behind and grinded his crotch against my backside. He pulled me up and wrapped an arm around my slight frame.

“I've been thinking about you for too long, my lord. I need to taste you again.” he whispered wickedly in my ear. I didn't protest the suddenness of his actions, as he pulled down my collar and planted gentle kisses on my neck that made my heart swell and a gasp escape my mouth.

“May give you a bruise? It shall be our secret…”

‘A secret?’ I thought, I nodded and agreed to let him do whatever lewd thing he had in mind. I could feel teeth brush against the skin of my neck as he nibbled his way down undoing the buttons to get more skin. I ended up biting my lip to stop any obscene noises escaping. He stopped at the crook of my neck and bit down and sucked roughly, his tongue swirling around on the area of impact, when he came away he had left a spectacularly purple bruise, though I couldn't see it, Zero had no trouble in saying so, almost proud in his creation.

“I hope that you are alone tonight.” remarked the man standing behind me

“Yes… I shall.” I replied, stunned

“This pleases me. Make sure my mark is visible when I arrive.” his arm unsnaked from around my chest and gently rubbed my arm and my back. I knew whatever he planned for tonight, had to be good news.

**********

Zero arrived at my treehouse when it was well into the evening, I had changed into some more casual clothes, some ¾ length trousers and an oversized white shirt. The love bite on my neck was angry and vivacious, my fingertips brushed it lightly but there was no pain. It was suggested that we spent some time alone in the baths, I was a little hesitant, though Zero assured me that everyone was either in bed or in the barracks. We silently made our way through the grounds to the bathhouse, just like Zero had said it was completely deserted, much to my relief. The man in front of me began to disrobe and his body was incredible, I had to stop myself from staring luridly - it was impolite to do so, in my mind anyway.

“You’re very welcome to have a look, Corrin” he chuckled “We've bathed together before, remember?”

“I know… but it feels different this time…” I replied feeling rather self conscious, Zero answered with a raised eyebrow

“You think so, huh?”

“We’re alone here, and it’s late in the evening…” I realised that after I spoke those words that, Zero had probably baited that response and was teasing me, regardless he stripped completely naked and stepped into the hot pool and started to relax.

“W-wait! Are you sure you want to do that? What if someone walks in?”

“Ha, I thought you were more open minded than that!” Zero drifted towards me, smirking.

“Are you coming in then?” I watched the man lean on the side of the pool and he looked up expectantly at me.

“Do I have to get naked?” I asked

“I'm hoping you’ll give in, yeah,”

I looked down and saw his face, a naughty grin pulling at the corners of his mouth and I couldn't help but smile back. I took my top off and watched as Zero swam back out, I took off the rest of my clothing and felt completely exposed, I had never let anyone see my entire body before. I stepped into the shallow pool and I could feel the steam rising, my face blushing, I sat next to the outlaw and felt relaxed as I became submerged in the hot water.

“I apologise for the sudden distance, after the evening we spent together. I didn't want to make the others suspicious.”

I looked to him and nodded.

“I understand… Though, I wonder…” I trailed off

“Hmm?”

“Could it be the worst suspicion that the army could have?”

Zero frowned. “My lord, I'm hardly deserving of your affections. I'm far below your station…”

“Zero…”

“No, please listen. I know that very few people are willing to trust me, I don’t want to speak freely of my past, it hurts me to do so. I’m… afraid that I may not be able to give you the life that you want… or need.”

“Do we have to always think about the future? Can’t we just enjoy right now?” I asked, concerned.

“Is that what you want?” Zero replied, gesturing with the tone of his voice

“I want to spend time with you, as an equal. Not as your lord or master.”

Zero laughed heartily, I couldn't tell if he was just humouring me, or if he had taken what I said to heart.

“You’re willing to put your faith so blindly in me?”

“I think I do that enough on a daily basis.”

“True,”

I paused and drew a breath.

“All I know is that I like you, Zero.”

He touched my cheek gently, which then fell to my neck and to the love bite he gave me, pressing his forehead to mine.

“You… are amazing.” Zero stated, breathlessly, pressing his lips firmly onto mine. I reciprocated and moved, straddling his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck, the water gently moving around our bodies. The friction on our lips grew as the kiss intensified, his right hand found my back and his left drifted further down and settled on my butt giving it a squeeze. I bucked my hips and grinded on his lap, drawing away from his aggressive kiss, the heat was becoming unbearable, yet I didn't want to leave Zero’s presence. I just wanted to feel needed and appreciated, the thief’s touch was addictive, I wanted him more and I wanted him closer. This time I kissed him desperately, my hands ran through his snow white hair and my fingers found the band of his eye patch and I began fiddling with it - with no protest from Zero, I removed the eye patch and pulled away looking at his face. He had one piercing pure blue eye and the one eyelid that was under the patch that had been sewn up, I may never know how he lost that eye. Zero just pulled my body closer to his, his lips found my collarbones, then trailed up my neck; I sighed in frustration as I could feel heat pooling in my groin, it was unbearably sensitive.

“I see someone is getting frisky,” came his teasing voice

“I’m… sorry…” I stuttered

I gave a strangled moan as felt Zero’s hand grab me and began to pull rhythmically.

“Never apologise,” he whispered, in my ear.

“Zero… please...” I buried my face into his neck, and tried to stay quiet, I couldn’t deal with the embarrassment of someone walking in now.

“Do you like that?” he stopped, and I almost growled angrily at him

“Yes…”

“Shall I continue?”

“Gods yes…” I bit his neck as he began again.

“I presume this is your first time having someone else pleasure you,” I could feel the smugness, the pride of him getting to deflower me in this way.

“Please… Don’t stop…” I begged as my breath hitched.

“Do you do this to yourself when you’re alone?” I mentally cursed him, he was the most awful tease, I tried to answer but it barely passed my lips.

“What was that?”

“Yes!” I felt ashamed at the volume of my response.

“Do you think of me when you do it?”

“Fuck you,”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” his face snarled as quickened his pace and my groin tightened, I whimpered in response.

“Do you think of me taking you?” I knew that Zero was trying to elicit a reaction out of me, I tried to stay silent but he kept pressing.

“Do you think of me defiling you? Of me entering you, and fucking you senseless?”

“You’re an awful person,” he was changing his pace continuously, not letting me get to a peak and it was irritating, I just wanted reach my high. I wasn’t used to trying to make it last.

“I wouldn’t say that to the person who has their hand around your cock.”

Neither was I used to hearing Zero say such graphic things.

“I just want to finish…”

“Surprisingly, I'm not going to let you do that. Not tonight.”

“Why…?” I whined like a spoiled child.

“Because I'm not making it either of our responsibilities to clean the bath.” The asshole. He was right though. All I felt compelled to do was kiss him more, partly to taste his mouth and partly to shut him up. His hand left my dick, and left me wanting, so instead I began to grind against his erect member - it was the next best thing. His mouth parted and he exhaled sharply as I rutted against him and I attacked his mouth with fervour, his hands settling on my backside as he encouraged my movements, our kisses were short attacks followed by messy crashes, I tugged on his hair and drew my fingernails up his back, and let out a heartfelt moan. I felt so close to the end…

“Corrin?”

We pulled away in horror at the sound of the voice, I turned around from my waist and saw Leo standing there absolutely stunned.

“Leo! Wait!”

Before I had the chance to explain, my younger sibling ran out of the bathhouse, red faced and mortified - though I wasn’t too sure who was more mortified at this point. I cursed loudly and several times as I stood up and got out of the bath.

“My lord?”

“He’s going to tell Xander.”

“What?!” Zero lept up, eyes wide. He ran behind me and grabbed my shoulder, I hit his arm away and spun to face him.

“Please Zero, don’t follow me!”

*******************

I felt awful treating him like that, I didn't blame him and I certainly wasn't angry with him, I just knew that it would have to be me alone to deal with. I ran straight to Xander’s room, my hair was damp and my face was still sweaty and red. I looked a mess, I knew this wasn't going to go well.

I entered Xander’s room without even knocking, Leo was already there. I suddenly had two pairs of judging eyes locked on me, and I had never felt smaller in my life.

“You. Get out.” Xander pointed to Leo and I watched my ‘brother’ leave the room with due haste.

I avoided Xander’s stare, making peace with the ground, till I heard him sigh, he spoke with an odd calm

“I probably should’ve seen this coming,” I looked at him despondently,

“I was aware of your… preferences. When we were children…”

“Wait, wh-?” I was cut off

“I remember when I saw you kissing one of the boys - one of the children of a servant… You were ten years old if I recall correctly.”

My ears flushed violently, I would never had thought that someone saw, clearly I have a bad track record of keeping my private affairs that way.

“And… I almost told father. Almost. I thought I should, I didn't quite realise what I was seeing. I had only ever known such affection shared between man and a woman. But then I thought that maybe you had done something wrong, and I didn't want you to get into trouble.”

“You don’t sound angry,” I observed

“That’s because I'm not… I had always thought that maybe it was a passing, that eventually you’d fall in love with a woman. But I presume that is not possible?” My adoptive brother gave a crooked smile and I shook my head.

“No… I don’t think it is.”

“So you’re only attracted to other men?”

“Yes…”

“I guess there are worst men to have relations with than that Outlaw.” Xander replied wryly.

“Leo told you?”

“Yeah.”

“Does… Does it bother you?”

“Slightly. But I think it’s because I'm still not used to the idea that you’re with a man, which I've never known. Then again even if it does bother me, it shouldn't affect your decisions. The question is whether it bothers Leo.” I snickered “The poor boy is going to have to scrub his eyes,”

“I'm sure he’ll get over the sight eventually.” I replied nonchalantly

Xander looked at me expectantly, and I could tell he had one more thing to ask me.

“Do you love him?”

I was taken aback, it wasn't something that I had ever given thought.

“I- I'm not sure.”

We’d only been together twice now, it was hard to say anything for certain.

“I- I do enjoy his company though…”

Xander smiled and I bade farewell until I was stopped.

“Also, Corrin… I’d hide your neck for a while if I were you.” My hand immediately covered the offending sight and I sighed, almost crumpling with embarrassment. I thought it best to just return to my treehouse, I had no energy to finish what was started.

************

The third time Zero arrived at my quarters, it was at a time when I really needed him. Two weeks later, I was curled up in bed feeling more lonely than ever, even Silas’ good natured humour wasn’t enough to cheer me up. I could feel the constant battles wearing me down, the travelling, the uncertainty - it was all too much.

The knock on the door was barely audible and I considered not even answering it at first, but when there was a second set of knocks, I rolled over and got up to opened the lock.

“I almost thought you weren’t going answer…”

I stood stunned for a moment looking at Zero’s face, then without warning I launched at him and embraced him, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, the outlaw held me gently.

“What’s gotten into you?”

“I can’t d-do this anymore,” I choked out

“What are you talking about?” came the concerned response

“The fighting, I don’t want to do it. I- I can’t,” I sniffed my nose running “I-I watched a friend be killed by monsters, I don’t want to be here anymore,” I wailed

Zero promptly picked me up and took me to my bed, he placed me on it, I sat as I watched as I watch him lean in front of my face.

“Please don’t cry, I can’t bear to see you in pain.” He wiped the tears from my eyes with his calloused thumbs, toughened by years of using a bow.

“I thought you liked seeing people in pain?”

Zero shook his head.

“Not you, my lord. You - You I cannot bear to see when your face is dark,”

My face creased as another wave of sadness washed over me, instead of wiping my tears, Zero began to pepper my cheeks with kisses, the affection leading to my eyelids.

“I'm so sorry for not talking to you much these past weeks,”

“It’s ok my lord,” he spoke barely above a whisper, as he firmly pressed his lips against my jawline, I grabbed his face and crushed his lips against mine.

“I want you, I want all of you”

“I would be more than happy to oblige, my lord,” replied Zero, smirking

He leant over and kissed me passionately my back hitting the bed, his hands caressing my face, my hand found his soft, curled hair and it became tangled in it. He lifted me up from my hips and brought me over so I was lying properly on the bed, his lips only briefly leaving mine, only to come back down on my neck, and kissed the almost faded love bite. I gasped as he hitched my legs up so he was lying right on me, his crotch directly on mine and I forced his lips on mine. Neither of our hands could decide where to go, Zero was squeezing my thighs and rubbing my crotch, I was trying to remove his cloak and his heavy silver belt, it was all happening so fast, I couldn't keep up.

Zero sat up and began to remove his cloak and shirt, bearing his muscles to me, I began to touch the ripples and the scars along his abdomen - heart swelled at the sight of body, and he tossed his clothes which hit the floor with a thump.

“Lift your hips up, my lord,” he asked as he deftly unbuttoned my breeches

“Please don’t call me that, we’re the same here,” I did as I was asked nonetheless, and my lower half was left exposed, I could feel my manhood growing and it made my ears and my cheeks flush with excitement.

“Are you going to remove your tunic yourself or am I going to have to rip it off you?” Zero asked

“You wouldn't, would you?”

“Don’t test me. I want you completely naked.”

I sat up and slowly began to take off my oversized tunic - it hid my slight frame, I hadn't quite bulked out into a more masculine physique, it would probably take a few more years for that to happen. I hunched over, my arm crossed over my chest, feeling shy from the attention I was receiving.

“Heh. You’re a handsome guy.” Zero nuzzled my neck and it sent shivers down my spine

“You need to let go a little,”

“I haven’t done anything like this before though…” I replied

Zero’s hand stroked through my hair gently and he smiled warmly.

“You can ask to stop any time. Anytime you feel uncomfortable just say.”

“Anytime?”

Zero nodded.

“I don’t want to hurt you, I only want to bring you happiness.”

A smile tugged at my mouth and Zero nudged his mouth against mine, his hand falling to my member which he began to pump slowly. I breathed out deeply and held back a moan, I didn't want to give Zero the satisfaction of knowing he was making me slowly fall apart, instead I just laid my head on Zero’s shoulder as slowly worked on me.

“Just relax into me,” Zero finally said as he kissed my blushing cheek “Make as much noise as you want.”

“Hnng, o-o-k.” I managed to struggle out as he picked up the pace. I leant back on the bed and covered my mouth with my hand, Zero sat back on his legs to take in the full view of me, smiling as he did so. I could feel his lips touch the inside of my thighs, they travelled to my crotch and even further.  
Oh gods. I couldn’t believe where his mouth was now. Was that even allowed? Before I could ask, I felt something in my groin lurch and I cried out in pleasure as my back arched.

“That’s it, Corrin.” Zero said encouragingly

I swore loudly, my hips bucked into Zero’s grip, and I watched his face go down and his mouth envelope the head of my member - he began bobbing up and down, I could feel his tongue swirling on the head, probing the hole. My head was swimming, and my hands instinctively flew to Zero’s hair and I began controlling the speed he was going at, I pulled his head and he took my entire length into his throat without fuss.  

Zero came up and looked into my eyes attentively, my breath was heaving.

“I want you to cum, don’t hold back.” he said

“What about you?” Zero laughed in response.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll get mine soon. I want to see you come undone first.”

I nodded, and he went down on me again, his hand working my shaft at the same time. I started jerking around and he grabbed my thigh to keep me still, his grip was firm but not unduly forceful. I lost all sense of time, I was just completely focused on the act and the feelings, until I couldn’t hold it in anymore - I arched my back, my toes curled and I grabbed the sheets as I cried out Zero’s name in ecstasy. To my surprise, Zero didn’t come up - he stayed on me when I came hard in his throat. I couldn’t speak at all, I was completely spent from my orgasm; Zero smiled when he eventually came up from swallowing everything.

“How was that?” he asked, placing a hand on my chest.

“Amazing.” I replied, breathlessly

“Don’t worry, I don’t expect you to do that to me just yet.”

I wasn’t up for doing much after that experience, though I didn’t say that outloud.

“Lie with me?”

Zero raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking if I’ll cuddle you?”

My eyes diverted to the side.

“Maybe…”

Zero smiled and as took his place next to me in the bed, I was immediately attracted to his chest, snuggling in and taking in the warmth of his muscles. It was comforting, especially when he took me in with his arms; I could smell the sweat on both our bodies. Without even realising it I fell asleep, the warmth and the exhaustion took over me but at least I could enjoy where I was when I woke up.

******************

I felt the sun on my face and the rays woke me up gradually, it was wonderfully bright. My eyes fluttered open finally and I was greeted with the sight of Zero’s face unmasked face; he was still sleeping, and I could hear him snoring softly, his white curls framed his face perfectly even with his scarred eye showing.

I touched his cheek with a finger, gently moving stray hairs from his face, and he was completely undisturbed. I decided to wake him up with a kiss, firmly on his lips, and I felt his face twist in confusion, I pulled away and I saw a blue eye make contact with my own red ones.

“Good morning, my lord,”

I frowned “Are you seriously going to keep calling me that?”

“What should I call you, then?” Zero yawned

“I have a name,” I replied, facetiously.

“You do? I must've forgot. Sorry about that.” Zero replied, rolling on his back.

“Gods, but you’re an ass.” I said, slapping his chest playfully

“I thought that was what you loved about me?”

“I like many things about you, not  _just_  your propensity for being an ass.” I smiled.

Zero yawned again.

“What time is it?” the outlaw asked

“I have no idea... It’s probably almost time for breakfast. We have today off though - Charlotte and Leo were really hurt in the last battle.”

Zero pulled me on top of him, smirking arrogantly.

“I’m sure we can get some food later in the day, I want to spend some time with you alone this morning.”

I put my chin on his chest and looked at him quizzically.

“What were you thinking?”

“I think some lazy sex would be a good way to start the day…”

He grabbed my butt and massage the cheeks, I rolled my eyes, holding back a laugh.

“You’re impossible.”

“And you’re irresistible,” he growled, kissing me.

I lost my virginity that morning.

The desperation of the previous evening had gone and we spent that morning making love slowly and with consideration. I laid there feeling Zero move above me, everything else didn’t matter anymore - it was just us two, the death and the sadness existed outside my room. Inside my room it was made just for us to be together, to touch each other, to whisper and praise each other’s names in pleasure. It was perfect, I wouldn’t have wished it any other way. We shared each other’s climax’s and each other’s afterglow in calm reverence, and I had even lost track of the time we spent together just relaxing and admiring one another, it was then that I realised, that yes maybe it was good to keep my head in the present but looking at the man in front of me realised that I had more of a future than I realised was possible.


End file.
